


Couches

by Marlemarle



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Cat, Cuddling, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, Goodbye, M/M, Mario Kart, Plot What Plot, Sorry Not Sorry, and I've written Tsuki Tsukki, and kuroo is phil, bc i still don't know how to characterize him, but i still dunno how I feel about kuroo/daichi, but not really, fight me, i wont change that, in my opinion, loads of dialoug, might have worked with daichi better, more tags, quick written, so tsuki as an actual human being, they have a cat named t-rex, tsuki is claire from modern family, tsuki might be a bit ooc, won in mario kart and banned on the couch au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-11
Updated: 2015-07-11
Packaged: 2018-04-08 20:26:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4318857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marlemarle/pseuds/Marlemarle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Man, Mario Kart really brought out the worst in people. Maybe he would have been already in his bedroom, when he would just, could have, shut his mouth for a second.</p>
<p>---</p>
<p>Or Kuroo wins in Mario Kart and Tsuki makes him sleep on the couch.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Couches

**Author's Note:**

> Not beta read, but still cute  
> wanted to get this out of my system
> 
> Yes, I wrote Tsuki Tsukki  
> I have no problems adding more Ks to his name, just watch me.

"Impossible" Tsukki mumbled under his breath, clutching the chunky Wii-U controller in his hand, Kuroo cackling loudly next to him and singing badly tuned and timed "We are the champions"

"You cannot win!" Tsukki spoke louder, still shaking, the taunting face of Waluigi, was just a place before Yoshi. Defeated, by one point. Kuroo started to sing Waluigi in the melody of "Halleluljah" His arms raised in the air.

"You cheated!" Tsukki finally said

"You cheated!" he repeated.

No one.

No one.

No one defeats the Mario Kart King. The one title, he truly cared about. Also Yoshi, was the coolest, he was a motherfucking dinosaur.

No one defeats a motherfucking dinosaur.

"How?" Kuroo gasped for air, laying on his back "How would I cheat?" he whiped a tear out of his eyes

"I don't know" Tsukki tapped away the score "You played, you played secretly!"

"Yes, in our two-room flat, I sneaked into our living room, to our only tv and, sneakely played Mario Kart to get better than you" Kuroo lifted himself up und slung an arm around Tsukki's shoulder "Just face it, babe. I have two more years experience than you" he kissed Tsukki on his cheek "I can only win"

Tsukki narrowed his eyes "Don't 'babe' me" he grumbled and whiped over the place he was just kissed at "We'll see how much better your experience is" he restarted a game "Rematch!"

"You don't think I would win aga-"

"Rematch!" Tsukki pushed his glasses back up.

 

\--

 

Tsukki had a blank expression "How" the controller slipped to the couch "How did I lose again?" he lost this time much worse than before.

Kuroo gave him a crooked smile and shoved hair out his face "Well, honey" he grinned "Seems like I'm better than you"

"It's impossible" Tsukki ignored Kuroo and crawled towards the TV. He put both his hands onto the screen "Why are you doing this to me?" He whined at the TV "I hate this!" he lifted his arms up towards the Nintendo-Gods.

"Oh no, I love it" Kuroo climbed from the couch and hugged the back of Tsukki "I love it when you're human" he sighed happily

"What?"

"You actually have emotions, I'm always surprised" Kuroo giggled "You're a sore loser, I learn more everyday"

Tsukki scrunched his face up in disgust and pushed Kuroo away "I'm not a sore loser, you're just a bad winner!" Tsukki stood up and tapped into their bedroom and closed the door. The black haired sat on the floor and blinked confused. Minutes later Tsukki walzed out the bedroom, a blanket and a pillow in his arms. He dumped everything on the couch "You sleep here tonight"

"No not again!" Kuroo picked up the bedding and wanted to carry everything back into the bedroom "Because you cannot lose? I won't let myself get treated like this! As the winner!" Tsukki grabbed the blanket Kuroo was carrying and pulled

"Forget it! You sleep on the couch, because I learned what a horrible human being you are!" Kuroo pulled in the other direction "This game opened my eyes! A cheater and a bad winner!"

"Cheater?" Kuroo put more weight into his pulling "You're just bad at this game! And a sore loser!"

"I'm not bad!"

"Yes! You suck!" Kuroo pulled "You _suck_ at this game,just like you _suck_ my cock!"

Tsukki gasped and let go of the blanked. Kuroo fell on his butt, from the force of his previous pulling. Tsukki looked with a dark expression at him.

"Couch it is?" Kuroo asked

"Yes"

A small white cat snuggled at Kuroos side. Tsukki bend down and picked her up "And T-Rex comes with me!"

"No!" Kuroo fell on all four "You can't take our child away from me!"

"Oh! I can!" Tsukki walked towards the bedroom "And I can take a lot more away from you!" he opened the door "Good night!"

"T-Rex!" Kuroo cried before the door closed slowly. He heard the high-pitched mewling from the cat "My child" he whispered and pressed his hand on his heart.

 

\---

 

Kuroo was glad they bought such a big and comfortable couch, so nights on there weren't as bad as he originally thought they were. But before then, Tsukki would at least leave him some company. He could spend the night petting T-Rex and talking with her about his problems until either he fell asleep, or the punishment was lifted (Which usually didn't take a long time). And being alone with his one thoughts, was torture. The black-haired sighed loudly.

He was on this couch for a surprisingly long time. Usually after one or two hours Tsukki would realize he couldn't sleep without Kuroo's snooring and would either climb into the couch or would silently open the door and invite Kuroo to come back over. It was also pretty hard for Kuroo to sleep without the constant mumbling of Tsukki or long arm that slapped over his belly in the middle of the night. He would think if one of those two things didn't happen that Tsukki was dead or had a bad dream. At least he was always alarmed when he didn't hear the mumbling or felt the flailing of his arms. Eventhough Tsukki was a rather calm and cold person, when he was asleep he was very loud and a bit cute. But that was maybe only Kuroo thought this way.

Kuroo sighed loudly. It was very boring without any company and listening to himself thinking was exhausting. He did not like listening to himself at all. Now he understood why Tsukki was always kicking him out when he said something stupid. (For something which wasn't stupid, but very funny, in his option)

Man, Mario Kart really brought out the worst in people. Maybe he would have been already in his bedroom, when he would just, could have, shut his mouth for a second. But on the other hand, thanks to Mario Kart, he could see Tsukki actually angry, furious, for the first time in his life.

Before that Tsukki was usually only disappointed, annoyed a bit pissed of, but never furious. Burning with anger and actually voicing his anger, rather then just saying with a blank expression 'Today you sleep on the couch, you're stupid again'

He heard a doorlock click and pressed his lips together. At first he didn't hear anything, but later he heard feet sliding over the wooden floor. Kuroo stayed as silent as he could. Maybe it was both the fear, that if he made a sound Tsukki would retreat back into his bedroom like a small, scared animals and the panic that Tsukki finally came to kill, because let's face it, sometimes Kuroo really provokes him. But instead he could just feel the couch dip and felt how his blanket was lifted up. He stayed silent the entire, very short process, of Tsukki climbing under his blanket and trying to fit his long limbs with Kuroo onto the couch. An "uff" sound escaped Kuroo, when Tsukki just let himself fall onto his chest.

"Oho" Kuroo started but was cut off by Tsukki

"Please don't" he just said tired.

"Act like I'm asleep?" Kuroo asked

"Yes, please" Tsukki sighed and grabbed Kuroo's shirt with one hand. Kuroo slid his arms around Tsukki's back and pressed him closer

"Okay-Dokey" he grinned.

"Ew" Tsukki answered before he fell asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Kuroo/Tsuki is the homo-version of Phil and Claire from family guy.  
> fight me.
> 
> check out my tumblr blogs  
> deponitox-garbodor.tumblr.com (personal/reblog blog/selfie blog aah)  
> empty-teewurststulle.tumblr.com (art)


End file.
